The Last Kekkaishi Bender
by pony dragon
Summary: The Kekkaishis find themselves in Republic City. Will they make new friends or will they make new enemies?


The Last Kekkaishi Bender

By pony dragon

* * *

Act I

* * *

Garbed in the traditional attire of the kekkaishi, Yoshimori is out practicing in the courtyard of the Sumimura estate. He is having one of those days. He is worn out and frustrated today, as the burden of the legitimate successor weighs rather heavily on his mind.

"KETSU!"

Yoshimori forms a kekkai so lousy that it collapses on itself, appearing as a ruined souffle, and eliciting the same reaction.

"Truly disappointing, Yoshimori," sighs Madarao, casually lapping at his ghostly genitals. "At this rate, you'll never catch up to that Yukimura girl. You are a disgrace to the Hazama-ryu style!"

Yoshimori struggles to hold back his tears, but is betrayed by a few errant sniffles, leading to full-on weeping. "I'm trying as hard as I can, Madarao!" bawls Yoshimori, barely managing to speak through snot and tears. "Why wasn't Masamori the legitimate successor? All I ever do is screw up!"

Madarao rolls his eyes, recognizing that Yoshimori isn't particularly receptive to tough love today. "Look, you've been at kekkai formation all day. Maybe you ought to try something else and come back to the kekkais nice and fresh."

Yoshimori stops crying. Though he isn't particularly relieved, he is surprised that Madarao is being so conciliatory.

"I did want to practice making portals," says Yoshimori audibly to himself. "Could come in handy after that mess at Kokuboro."

"Thaaat's the spirit!" Madarao cheers. "Practice portals! No kekkaishi worth their salt is a slouch with portals!"

Yoshimori is suddenly invigorated, and a serious disposition washes over his face. He clasps one hand with the other and closes his eyes, intent on breaching some spiritual realm through the magic that only a kekkaishi can perform so well.

Madarao's eyes widen with disbelief as Yoshimori indeed conjures a gateway with relative ease. Madarao feels a welling sense of pride in his young charge. But pride is quickly replaced by terror as Yoshimori's immense latent power drives the portal out of control. The portal is now exhibiting a powerful suction. Yoshimori is too focused to stop, and Madarao too panicked to stop him.

The intensity is broken by the shrill cry of "YOSHIMORI!" It's Tokine, Yoshimori's neighbor, rival and crush, screaming at him from on top of the fence, clad in her school outfit.

"YOSHIMORI, WHAT THE SHIT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU ARE TEARING REALITY A NEW ASSHOLE, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE ENOUGH CLASS TO TAKE REALITY OUT TO DINNER FIRST."

Tokine's incredible hate brings Yoshimori back to consciousness, as he realizes too late what he has done. As Yoshimori snaps out of his trance, the portal implodes in the blink of an eye, sucking the two kekkaishi in as it vanishes. Madarao is left, slack-jawed, wondering how he'll explain this to Shigemori.

Meanwhile, in Republic City, Korra has been occupied restoring bending to Amon's victims while refining her newfound airbending skills. New Team Avatar has been quite busy. Mako spends all his spare time fawning over Korra, who is rather glad for the attention. Asami is more than a little displeased that she has been relegated to Team Avatar chauffeur, having lost a boyfriend and a father in such a short span of time. Throughout all of this, Bolin has been the same old cheerful Bolin.

Despite all this, things have been relatively quiet, with the terror of the Equalists mitigated; Korra and company are able to take time to relax on Air-Temple Island, sipping tea and lounging together. However, this peace and tranquility is shattered by a deafening rumble and a blast of expanding air.

"Hey, Avatar," Bolin jests from a reclined position on a cushioned bench. "You keep airbending like that and you're liable to bring down the whole island!"

Korra is baffled. "I wasn't airbending. And Tenzin is out with the kids, so what was-"

The Avatar is cut short as they realize that two strangers have popped into existence before their eyes. Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami assume their combat stances instantly, startled by the sudden appearance of their guests. Slowly, they lower their fists as they come to the realization that the two strangers are as confused as they are.

Yoshimori and Tokine are sprawled on the floor. They are a little disoriented, but otherwise no worse for wear. Yoshimori comes out of a daze and speaks.

"Who are you guys?"

"We could ask you the same," Mako coolly replies.

"Well, I'm Yoshimori, and this is Tokine, and we're-"

"OH. MY. FUCK." Tokine, now seething with rage, cuts off Yoshimori. "YOSHIMORI, YOU UGLY CUM-STAIN. WHAT THE SHIT DID YOU DO NOW?"

Feeling diplomatic, Korra intervenes. "I'm the Avatar, so it's kind of my duty sort this out. Who knows what's going on here?"

"YOSHIMORI IS FUCKING UP AGAIN, THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON," Tokine screeches with authority. "WHY THE SHIT DO YOU ALWAYS RUIN MY DAY, YOSHIMORI, YOU STUPID CUM-GUZZLING DICK-SOCKET? YOU ARE ON YOUR FUCKING OWN THIS TIME. TOKINE AIN'T DOING SHIT TO HELP. YOUR FUCK-UP, YOUR SOLUTION. I HATE YOU SO MUCH. WHEN I LOOK AT YOU, I SEE THIS COLOR THAT I HAVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE, AND I REALIZE THAT MY HATRED FOR YOU IS SO GREAT THAT I CAN ACTUALLY SEE IT. I AM NAMING THIS COLOR 'FUCKTARDED-CUNT-EMISSION.' I NAMED IT AFTER YOU, YOSHIMORI. I NAMED IT AFTER YOU."

Tokine's words bite deep, and Yoshimori adopts a sullen expression. He feels like a failure. Tokine stands up from the floor, then crosses her arms and closes her eyes as she turns away from Yoshimori with a decisive pivot. Korra feels that she ought to take control of the situation.

"Let's step outside and sort this out," Korra suggests, laying a kind hand on Yoshimori's shoulder. Korra guides Yoshimori off of the floor and out of the temple. Mako and Bolin follow, leaving Tokine and Asami alone.

Tokine is still super pissed, nose held high in a pose of contempt. Asami, starting to feel taken for granted, decides to do something bold. Acting on impulse, she approaches Tokine from behind, encircling her arms around Tokine's waist. Asami brings her mouth to Tokine's ear and releases a hot breath.

"You're a little—tense," Asami declares in a sultry tone, as she proceeds to plant her lips on Tokine's slender neck, inhaling deeply the shampoo scent of Tokine's hair.

Tokine flushes red and recoils instinctively, turning toward Asami and pushing her away. Feeling a little ashamed at her faux pas, Asami's complexion turns a shade of red to match Tokine's. Asami prepares to apologize, ready to explain that she didn't know what she was thinking and was really just feeling like the Mako and Korra were taking her for granted. Just as Asami opens her mouth to explain, Tokine grabs her by the hair with conviction.

"You do not stop without my permission."

Having metabolized the initial shock, Tokine assumes a wry grin. With her free hand, Tokine deftly maneuvers beneath her own skirt, producing lacy panties in a shade of green like her kekkai. She releases Asami's hair, and with her index finger, traces across Asami's face to her mouth, gently guiding Asami's lips apart. Tokine crams her panties into Asami's mouth, forcing Asami to gag as her saliva mingles with Tokine's sour knickers. With her tongue, Tokine outlines Asami's lips, savoring the salty taste of her nervous sweat and her heavy makeup. Asami's eyes roll back in ecstasy.

Asami is stunned by her overloaded synapses, making it easy for Tokine to push her onto a couch and onto her back. Using a kekkai, Tokine binds Asami's arms behind her head. She pulls down Asami's pants, leaving them around her ankles, exposing the tender flesh between Asami's legs. Tokine materializes another kekkai, long and slender, and holds it before Asami, who can barely see with her vision so clouded by visceral pleasure.

"You know where this is going, don't you?" teases Tokine in a mocking tone.

Shuddering, Asami can barely muster a nod. The panties in her mouth have saturated, and Asami is now literally drooling in anticipation. Tokine lovingly rubs one end of the kekkai in Asami's saliva, and unceremoniously plunges it between Asami's legs, prompting a muffled squeal from Miss Sato. The kekkai is rectangular, and despite her best efforts to relax herself, Asami's pussy tenses around the kekkai. Though it hurts, the pain only augments Asami's intense pleasure. Tokine begins to thrust the kekkai in and out. As she does this, Tokine licks her own middle finger, before using it to penetrate Asami's rear. Tokine never breaks eye-contact, smiling as her new friend whimpers in mad ecstasy.

Asami's face and body contort as she is sent over the edge, soaking Tokine's hands in her nectar. Tokine dispels her kekkai, and Asami's toned body goes limp as she pushes the panties out of her mouth to facilitate her sated panting. Tokine grabs Asami by the hair again and looks into her eyes, before spitting forcefully upon her forehead. Tokine doesn't need words to tell Asami that it was her turn.

She mounts Asami's face, shrouding it in her skirt. She then grinds into Asami's nose and mouth with animal voracity, while tasting Asami's climax on her own fingers. Asami, eager to please, lashes her tongue out desperately as visions of Tokine's most intimate parts intersperse with flashing light through skirt-cloth. Her ears are ringing, distorting Tokine's fevered oh's and ah's. Asami takes in the profound intensity of the moment as it becomes hot and hotter and finally wet beneath Tokine's skirt.

Tokine stands and quickly composes herself, her lingering orgasm reflected in the genuine smile on her face. Asami feels soft and spent, her body aching all over. But neither can she help but grin. Tokine leans over and rewards Asami with a peck on the lips, before replacing Asami's pants and her own moist knickers. Tokine succumbs to her own exhaustion, collapsing with her head in Asami's lap.

Just then, Korra, Mako, Bolin and Yoshimori return, now with a clear idea of the interdimensional mix-up that brought the kekkaishi to Republic City. Korra sees the two girls, laying together. Korra's sharpened senses detect a familiar odor, prompting her to usher Yoshimori and the brothers back outside.

Thus concludes Act I of the Last Kekkaishi Bender. Will Avatar Korra solve this hot mess? Will Yoshimori stop being a stupid, cum-guzzling dick-socket? Will Bolin ever do anything? Ever? Find out in Act II!


End file.
